ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2016 - (05/10/2016) The May Version Update Has Arrived!
≪May 10, 2016 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Ambuscade has been updated with all-new foes and spoils on top of a new currency, Gallantry, for participating as a group. Furthermore, a reservation has been added on top of a variety of other adjustments. Master Trials have been added for the most cutting-edge of adventurers to tackle and a new crystal storage system has been introduced, providing yet more new elements to experience this month. Read on for details on the version update. Event-related *'New Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' *'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'New battle content known as Master Trials have been added.' :: :Master Trials are incredibly challenging battle content against the most powerful notorious monsters seen to date intended for those who are able to stretch the limits of their jobs to their utmost. New types of battlefields will be added in subsequent version updates. :*Requirements for Participation. ::*Be in possession of the Treatise on Monochromacy item. :::* Players joining the instance must be in possession of this item. ::*Be of a main job level of 99 and have achieved job master status. :::* Players must have achieved job master status in the job they desire to play in the content. :*Joining the Fray ::1. Speak with Emporox in Reisenjima and exchange 500 potpourri for a copy of a Treatise on Monochromacy item. ::* This requires completion of Rhapsodies of Vana’diel. ::2. Trade the treatise to the Runic Seal in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins (I-9) to enter the battlefield. ::3. Vanquish all the designated foes. :::・Between three and six players may participate. :::・The time limit is sixty minutes. :::* Players may remain in the area for three minutes after the battle has ended. :::* Players will exit the arena once the time limit is reached or upon use of the undersea ruins fireflies temporary item. :::* The gilded doors and gilded gateway in the hallway connecting the entrance with the combat zone may not be used after combat has commenced. ::4. Receive Rewards ::* A system message will display if you are unable to obtain the rewards. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*A new currency known as Gallantry has been added. ::Badges of gallantry can be earned by clearing Ambuscades and Intense Ambuscades while in a party. ::Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9) will sell players various items in exchange for badges of gallantry. ::* Gallantry will be reset with each version update. <> ::: <> ::: :*New items known as Abdhaljs needles have been added. ::These items can be used to augment equipment purchasable with hallmarks. Needles enable the player to switch between augments obtained via Abdhaljs thread, Abdhaljs dust, and Abdhaljs sap while maintain the ranks of said augmentation. ::*Using Abdhaljs needles :::1. Trade an Abdhaljs needle together with the piece of equipment whose augment you would like to change to Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9). :::2. Select your desired augment. ::::* If the piece of equipment you trade has no existing augmentations, you will be unable to do anything other than have the piece of equipment returned to you. :*The types of foes found in Ambuscades and Intense Ambuscades have changed. :: :*Certain items purchasable with accumulated hallmarks have been changed. :*A system for applying to enter an Ambuscade has been added. ::When examining the ambuscade tome in Mhaura (G-9) and choosing to join an Ambuscade, players will now be placed on a waiting list rather than directly entering the ambuscade. ::* Players may check the current number of registrants by examining the ambuscade tome. ::*Entering an Ambuscade :::1. Examine the ambuscade tome and select the type of Ambuscade and difficulty level thereof. :::2. You will automatically be registered if the system detects that there are no issues with the layer area or registering player character. :::3. A message will display for the registrant when the combat zone is ready. :::4. Examine the ambuscade tome within three minutes to join the fray. ::*Registrant Restrictions :::Players will be unable to register if any of the following are true. :::*One or more players are not in possession of an Amuscade Primer Volume One or Two. :::*The number of registrants exceeds the maximum of fifty. :::*One of your party members has already applied for entry. ::*Canceling a reservation :::Players registration will be canceled if any of the following conditions are met. :::*The player cancels their reservation from the ambuscade tome. :::*Three minutes passes from the time the player is notified that their instance is ready. :::*The registrant boards a boat. :::*The registrant leaves Mhaura. ::::* Registration will also be canceled if the player teleports to a waypoint in Mhaura via means such as the black magic spell Warp. ::::* Registration will not be canceled if a non-registrant party member leaves Mhaura, but that player will be ineligible to participate. ::::* Adding new party members after registration will not cancel the registration, but the party may only enter with the number of players it registered with. ::::* A party may enter with fewer players than it registered with, but the number of alter egos that may be called forth will depend on the number of players initially registered. :*Player HP and MP will be restored to full and any status ailments they are suffering from will be removed upon entry. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' :*'Summoner' ::*The maximum effective summoning magic skill for the ability Elemental Siphon has been raised to 700. :::At a summoning magic skill of 700, the amount of MP restored will be 680. *'Alter egos may now be called forth in the following battlefields.' ::Those Who Lurk in Shadows / Ode of Life Bestowing Item-related *'New items have been added.' :: *'New furnishings have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'Certain superior items may now be purchased via an NPC.' :Antonia in Upper Jeuno (H-8) now sells Superior 1 equipment. In line with this adjustment, the items sold by Coumuna in the same area have also been adjusted. <> : <> : *'The following items may now be delivered.' ::Forgotten Thought / Forgotten Hope / Forgotten Touch / Forgotten Journey / Forgotten Step *'The following items may now be sold via the Auction House in the Miscellaneous 3 category.' ::Forgotten Thought / Forgotten Hope / Forgotten Touch / Forgotten Journey / Forgotten Step *'The effects of the following items have been added to their help text.' :* Similar help text will be added for other items going forward. ::Orange au Lait / Apple au Lait / Pear au Lait / Grilled Hare / Meat Jerky / Selbina Milk / Meat Mithkabob / Ginger Cookie / Fish Mithkabob / Rice Ball / Roast Mushroom / Apple Pie / Melon Pie / Orange Juice / Melon Juice / Pumpkin Pie / Boiled Crab / Spicy Cracker / Jack-o'-Lantern / Acorn Cookie / Roast Pipira / Icecap Rolanberry / Yagudo Drink / Crimson Jelly / Squid Sushi / Sole Sushi / Coeurl Sub / Tavnazian Taco / Bream Sushi / Dorado Sushi / Carbonara / Beef Stewpot / Rabbit Pie / Uleguerand Milk / Cream Puff / Crab Sushi / Zaru Soba / Pot-au-feu / Yellow Curry Bun / Black Curry Bun / Butter Crepe / Chocolate Crepe / Pear Crepe / Cherry Macaron / Coffee Macaron / Kitron Macaron / Saltena / Elshena / Montagna / Stuffed Pitaru / Poultry Pitaru / Seafood Pitaru / B.E.W. Pitaru / Kitron Juice / Dragon Fruit au Lait / Fruit Parfait / Marinara Slice / Pepperoni Slice / Anchovy Slice / Shiromochi / Akamochi / Kusamochi / Rolanberry Daifuku / Bean Daifuku / Grape Daifuku *'Additional items are storable via the porter moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Akitu Shirt :*Storage Slip 23 :::Hizamaru Somen / Hizamaru Somen +1 / Hizamaru Haramaki / Hizamaru Haramaki +1 / Hizamaru Kote / Hizamaru Kote +1 / Hizamaru Hizayoroi / Hizamaru Hizayoroi +1 / Hizamaru Sune-Ate / Hizamaru Sune-Ate +1 System-related *'A new system for storing crystals has been added.' :An NPC located outside various guilds will store elemental crystals and clusters, with a total of 5,000 storable for each element. :*Storage NPCs ::Ephemeral moogles located in the following areas will store crystals for players. :::Southern San d’Oria (D-9) / Northern San d’Oria (E-3) / Northern San d’Oria (E-6) / Bastok Markets (H-8) / Bastok Mines (K-6) / Windurst Waters (E-9) / Windurst Woods (H-13) / Windurst Woods (G-12) :*Storing Crystals ::1. Speak to the ephemeral moogle and hear what he has to say. ::2. Trade crystals or clusters to the ephemeral moogle. :::* When trading multiple types of crystals or clusters, they will be accepted in the following order: fire, ice, wind, earth, lightning, water, light, dark. :::* Crystals count as one crystal, while clusters count as 12. :::* The trade will be canceled if it would put the total at more than 5,000. :*Withdrawing Crystals ::1. Speak with the ephemeral moogle and ask to have crystals returned. ::2. The moogle will inquire as to which element you would like. Select the appropriate one. ::3. Designate the number you would like to receive or instruct the moogle to return as many as you can hold. :::* Clusters will be given instead of 12 crystals whenever possible. :::* You will not receive crystals if the number you designate would put you over the limit of free space in your inventory. :::* Selecting as many as you can carry will provide the player with stacks of clusters to fill their inventory, with the remaining slot being filled with any odd number of crystals (11 or fewer). *'New currencies have been added to the Currencies menu.' ::Fire crystals stored / Ice crystals stored / Wind crystals stored / Earth crystals stored / Lightning crystals stored / Water crystals stored / Light crystals stored / Dark crystals stored *The following terms have been added to the auto-translate dictionary : Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect NPC dialogue and help text. *Various issues wherein mission and quest cutscenes were displaying improperly. *The issue wherein Mapitoto in Upper Jeuno’s hand and foot equipment was displaying improperly. *The issue with the battlefield ★The Moonlit Path wherein being knocked out by the black magic spell Impact cast by Fenrir Prime would erroneously cause debuffs to persist despite being knocked out. *The issue wherein becoming able to reaccept the objective Ambuscade Primer Volume 1/2 (Daily) would cause their non-daily versions to vanish from the objective list. *The issue wherein equipping items with a movement speed bonus would provide a different bonus value to that stated in the help text. *The issue wherein setting animation play rate to the lowest value would cause mounted player characters to be displayed incorrectly. *The issue wherein items would occasionally be improperly sorted in the inventory via the auto sort function. Known Issues *The alter ego Shantotto II will not perform magic bursts with Scission or Reverberation skillchains. *Used temporary items may be returned to the player under certain conditions while in Escha areas. *Text overflows in the Ambuscade Primer Volume 1 and 2 Records of Eminence objectives. *The effects of weight and bind do not properly affect players while mounted. *The order of attribute in certain food item help text is incorrect. *Players may occasionally be unable to teleport when using a Nexus Cape under certain conditions. Category:Version Updates